The Shadows Overhead
by Kiharu Aroukii
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after ten years to confront a new evil. He obtains help, but now he needs his lost family to help destroy this new menace. SasuNaru, KakaIru
1. Return to Konohagakure Village

A great evil has arisen from ancient times to destroy the world. What does Kyuubi have to do with it? What?! Kyuubi is one of Its' two sons. The other is the demon in Gaara?

Oh shit, we're screwed.  
  
How will Naruto and Gaara stand up to this thing?  
  
What has happened to Naruto since the end of the Chuunin Exams? Naruto's peers have discovered that the Nine Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi – resided inside of his belly, and after a week of everyone avoiding him, Naruto left Konoha Village. He had left all that he owned to Iruka. The last image of him in everyone's minds was of Konahamaru sobbing loudly and Naruto running off into the sunset. (Just like in a faerie tale. -) Konoha never truly was the same. Gaara and his siblings moved into his (Naruto's) old house and have lived there for the past ten years.  
  
And on with the story...  
/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi  
blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto  
**_Chapter One_**

Naruto's ears twitched and he looked up. He could sense a storm approaching and quickly at that. Ever since he and Kyuubi fused nine and a half years ago, his senses had improved drastically. He could hear a pin being dropped onto carpet at five hundred miles away and see a fox cub being brought into the cruel world at five hundred miles away as well. Even more drastic was his hearing. He could hear a caterpillar crawling at its slowest at three thousand miles – all the way to North America. When he first discovered his hearing, he thought someone was shooting at him with a 'silencer'. After Kyuubi told him what it was, he promptly fainted and was out for two days. This was not a normal storm. It was approaching too fast to even be a F6 tornado (which he could create quite easily).  
/ Kyuubi, ya sense that? I sense that something really bad is comin'. Do ya know what it is? / His tail was wagging at the thought of a worthy adversary. He had faced against Uchiha Itachi a few times before and Naruto could beat him while eating Ramen.  
Yes, I do. I also think it is dangerous, Naruto-san. I have absolutely no clue what it could be. Why? Do you plan on playing with it? It just might be a challenge. Kyuubi smirked. Even though Naruto was twenty-two, he still loved fighting as much – maybe even more – than eating Ramen.  
"Alright Kyuubi. We're goin' back to Konoha. That is where the storm is heading." Naruto jumped down from his perch in the tree house he had created. His black silk cloak floated around his body for a moment after he landed. He leaned down and pulled on his black silk outfit he 'borrowed' off of a traveler that had mouthed off to him. Naruto still had the stomach and bladder in jars in the home and the bones were made into armor and furniture. His pants were also black silk and had no pockets. His shirt was a black tank top with sleeves that appeared to be ripped off. (Just think of Hiei's outfit.) His boots had silver shuriken lodged into the heels of the boots to add friction for when he launched into the air. His cloak was weighed down with the weight and amount of 'toys' he stored in it. He tucked several shuriken and knives into his boots, just in case he got bored on the trip back to his birthplace. Kyuubi had taught Naruto everything he knew, but stayed around because he "refuses to die a sissy death".  
**1 HOUR LATER**

Naruto stood at the front gates of Konoha Village. 'It has been so long since I last saw these doors. I wonder if anything is the same.' Naruto then pushed open the gates that had always kept him in – then left him out – of the world he had lived in almost his whole life. Naruto looked around to see any changes and noted / Nothing has changed since I last saw this place. I wonder if that stupid old fogey is still Hokage...Hopefully not. He creeped me out. I hope he dropped dead and if that didn't kill him, slipped on a bar of soap and fell from atop that big ol' monument of the Hokages. /What in the world have you been smoking? No more shiny objects for you. Just joshin' ya. / Naruto heard footsteps approaching him from behind. ( He had the hood pulled up over his head, shadowing his face) Naruto slowly turned around, just to be faced with someone he really didn't want to see right now. Naruto sighed heavily.  
"Hello again, Sakura. How have you been over the years?"


	2. New Hokage

Chapter Two Note: I absolutely despise Sakura and Ino, but I'll put them in here so the  
story seems more realistic  
/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi  
blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I started. How did this man know me? I glared at him suspiciously. What man would wear such a heavy looking cloak in the middle of summer? Last I checked, it was one hundred degrees when it was six in the morning!  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?" I said in my most threatening voice. Not many know this, but Lee and I are expecting our second child in less than two months. I was told that I am one of the 'special' cases. My pregnancy doesn't physically show. I hoped that Naruto – our first born son who was named after Konoha's 'number one loud-mouth' who had left us ten years ago – listened to me for once and was hiding behind the corner. I was surprised to hear him chuckle evilly. He then let out a cruel laugh. To say the least, I was scared. The surrounding public has noticed because they are calling for the Hokage. Good. If anyone can fight well, it is the Hokage. Tsunade retired after a few years because 1: she was getting married and 2: she became really depressed after Naruto left. "What is so funny? FYI, the Hokage is coming. You'd better be scared." I smirked. The new Hokage is undefeated in combat. The only one who could beat him was Naruto, the one my son was named for.  
"Ohhhhhhh... the Hokage is coming. I am soooooooo scared. Phft. As if anyone can beat me. Especially that old hag of a Hokage." What? Doesn't this man know that our Hokage is only twenty-three years old? I heard two sets of feet land behind me. I smirked.  
"The Hokage is here..."  
"Whoop-dee-shit. As if I care, stupid wench. (Yes, I know. Naruto really wouldn't do this. Let's just say he doesn't really care about her feelings.  
  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
  
Geez. Seems like Sakura still hasn't learned to shut her mouth. I looked up to see the Hokage. Let me tell you one thing. I was expecting Tsunade. My mouth fell open. /Holy shit.You said it, Kyuubi.  
  
There – in all his glory – stood the Hokage.  
It was Uchiha Sasuke. 


	3. Shocking Proposition!

Chapter 3  
  
/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi  
blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
  
Isn't that just peachy. I leave Konoha because everyone was avoiding me more than usual and then the straw that broke the camels' back – Sasuke pretended to love me.  
  
Flashback  
Authors' P.O.V.  
  
Naruto went running into his house. He had heard someone scream from all the way across the village. It was masculine and came from his and Sasuke's home. The two had been a couple for only a few months and those few months were the best times of Naruto's life. Naruto burst into the room where the screams were coming from. What he saw, he would wish himself dead and it changed him forever.  
  
"S. SASUKE?!" rang Naruto's voice. His voice was heard throughout the village. In it, one could hear total and complete betrayal. Naruto saw Sasuke in the arms of Iruka. Everyone, don't go 'ewwwwwwww!' on me here. I did this for a reason. I know Iruka isn't a pedophile. ((For those that don't know, pedophile means someone who sleeps with someone way too young for them. Like a fifteen-year age difference.)) Iruka is paired up with Kakashi anyway. -  
"Mmmmmm...? Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead in a ditch by now? I thought I told Sakura to kill you... oh well. Leave before I get pissed. You are such an idiot. Did you really think I loved you? HA! I was just using you to get rid of my... what were they called again?" Sasuke said. Then Iruka spoke up.  
"They are called 'sexual frustrations', koibito. Naruto, you are just a burden to everyone. Why don't you everyone a favor and just drop dead?" Naruto – unable to believe that the two people he trusted the most betrayed him – immediately left the village. In the distance, one could see Konahomaru begging Naruto not to leave. As Naruto's shadow danced across the horizon, the fake Sasuke and Iruka changed form into those of Itachi and Orochimaru. Their evil laughter was heard loud and clear in the villages ears, but Naruto didn't hear one bit of it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sasuke's P.O.V.  
  
I looked at the new comer coolly. I had no idea who it was, but, quite frankly, I didn't care. I turned to Sakura.  
"Has the stranger caused any damage or done anything suspicious?" I asked.  
"Yes, Hokage-sama. As you know, it is well over one-hundred degrees outside, and the stranger is wearing a black cloak, which attracts sunlight." The stranger broke in.  
"No shit, Sherlock. Isn't that the most amazing discovery of the century. You're an idiot."  
"Hold your tongue! Now Sakura, is there anything else?"  
"YES! He called me by my name and he only heard my name from your mouth just now!" She yelled. She seemed quite afraid that she had a stalker. She had one once. Her husband killed him off quickly.  
"Really now? Tell me, who are you?" I was plenty surprised to hear the stranger laugh. It reminded me a lot of Itachi. It made me wonder if it was really a new enemy in disguise.  
"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, we all know that I won't tell you anything without a challenge." said the stranger. "Tomorrow at 2:00 PM, I will be holding a small tournament in the Forest of Death.  
If I am given a challenging fight, I will reveal myself to you."  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I honestly don't care if you leave me a message. If you just send a little thing that says 'MEEP!!!' I would appreciate it. It makes me happy to know that people even bothered to read this! So once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I also want to thank my first 12 reviewers.  
  
I would like to thank ghostninja85 for mentioning to me that I put in Naruto's really good hearing twice in the same paragraph. I messed up. An about that repeating crap, sorry, but I didn't really understand the ff.net thingy to put in a new chapter. This is my first fic, as you can tell from my bio, so I have to get used to not following my own rules for writing. I fixed that up... I think. Tell me if I fixed it. I plan on having a little Sasuke/Naruto and Gaara/Naruto in here. The pairings are really up to the reviewers but pairings that are final are as follows: Kakashi/Iruka Sakura/Lee  
  
If anyone wants to be put in the story, just send me a message at Kiharusamayahoo.com with all of the characters information on it. This is crucial. I will need everything, including their attitude to the world. I will only accept the first five that I receive. When and if I get, them, I will put a note up on my next chapter to tell who they are. I will also include whatever information I get on that chapter. I know Naruto seems really powered up, but if you want, I can put him in tights, give him his own theme song, and give him powers that Spider-Man, Superman, and other freakishly strong people would kill for.  
  
I also have to thank an anonymous reviewer on reminding me that I put up the same chapter twice. I had to go eat dinner, so I totally forgot about ghostninja85's review. PLEASE DON"T BE OFFENDED! When I eat, I'm like Naruto. When someone tries to talk to me, I'm like "Yup. That's great. Thanks for the compliment." And they'll be yelling at me for my lack of manners! --;;;;;;;; yes, I have a short attention span.  
  
Thanks for the confidence. I need support through this so I know people are actually reading this. Tell me if my chapter need anything or if I should get rid of anything. Flames I'll accept with open arms. But you'd better make sure that you have really good spelling, or else I'll rant at you about how you're spelling sucks and that you shouldn't criticize me. Everyone has his or her faults. I'm not perfect and neither are you people. Just take that into consideration before you flame me.  
  
Also, summer vacation started for us today, and I will probably be updating a few times a week if I can manage. First, this Friday, I'm going to Kentucky for a while (I don't know how long) and my parents are getting divorced, so I'll be moving. But then I'll be updating!  
  
Thanks for reading this. If I answered any of your questions, you're welcome. See you next chapter!!!  
  
() ()  
( . )  
( ( ) ) It's supposed to be a weird, mutated rabbit thing  
- - 


	4. UPDATED!

Hey everyone! Kiharu here! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I have finished every chapter up to Chp. 8. The only thing is, I left my floppy disk in Kentucky, and I live in Illinois!!! Just to let you know, I LOVE YOU ALL! I honestly didn't think anyone would like my story! I was soooo bored in Kentucky, I started 2 more stories! They're also on the floppy disk, and I'm on Chp. 3 for both of them.  
  
See ya when I get my floppy back! 


	5. I'M BACK WITH NEW CHAPTERS!

THE SHADOWS OVERHEAD

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter Four

/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

Last time on 'The Shadows Overhead': (I need this so I can remember where I left off.)

"_Now, now, Sasuke-kun, we all know that I won't tell you anything without a challenge." said the stranger. "Tomorrow at 2:00 PM, I will be holding a small tournament in the Forest of Death. _

_If I am given a challenging fight, I will reveal myself to you."_

_WHOAREYOUWHOAREYOUWHOAREYOUWHOAREYOUWHOAREYOUWHOAREYOU???????????_

**Author's P.O.V.**

"WHAT?! A tournament? Who do you think you are?! You think you can just waltz on into this village and ask for a tournament for us to fight in to find out who you are?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well now, who said anything about me asking for a fight. I was just stating that if anyone wanted to find out who I am, they could enter the Forest of Death tomorrow and try to challenge me. And once I am given a challenge, I will reveal who I am. Simple enough, right?" Sasuke shivered. The way that the stranger tilted his head was an eerie reminder of his former lover. Sasuke never found out what happened to him. One day he left on a mission and forgot tho tell Naruto. A week later - when he returned home - he was told that Naruto left three days earlier.

"Hmmmmmm... lets make a deal." said Sasuke. He never broke one of Sakura's rants, so everyone was paying attention by now.

"Answer my question, and I'll permit your tournament. Do you agree?"

"All right. What do ya wanna know, _oh mighty Hokage_?" drawled the stranger. He was really getting on Sasuke's nerves now.

"Have you met up with a man who calls himself Naruto?" By now, the entire village had surrounded the three ninjas. Sakura gasped. "Say anything, Sakura, and I'll have you babysitting Iruka's students." That was a living Hell for anyone other than Iruka.

"Yeah. I have. We met up a few years back. He was really depressed. He joined up with a band of rogue ninjas.He eventually committed sepuku. Poor soul. Something about being betrayed by the two people he trusted. Before hand, he told me to come here to look for the Hokage and a school teacher named Iruka. I found you, so now tell me, where is Iruka?"

A little boy yelled, "What is 'sepuku'? I've never heard of it." Sasuke and Sakura silently agreed.

"Geez, don't you know anything? Sepuku is ritual suicide." said Naruto. He was having fun. 'I wonder where Konahamaru is...' "Samurai always committed sepuku if they failed their lords in Feudal Japan. Ninjas do this only when they believe they have nothing to live for." A collective gasp was heard throughout their little audience. Naruto looked around. 'Wow. When did we get an audience?'

Sasuke's mind was in a turmoil. _'What? Naruto committed this sepuku thing? Why did he think that... wait a minute. 'The two people he trusted. I wasn't Hokage back then. How would Naruto've known I was Hokage. Unless he kept tabs on us. And I don't understand this 'betrayed' crap. I guess I'll just enter the contest tomorrow._'

"Very well. I will put hold a conference today to inform the Jounins af the tournament and -"

"No need, Hokage-sama. We've heard. So tell us, any limit to the amount of people you want to enter this contest?" spoke every Jounin.

"Yeah. Not every ninja here. Keep the weakest... oh, lets say ten, out of it. I don't want to waste my time on weaklings. Any other questions?" Naruto was getting bored. The Jounins spoke so slow, he almost fell asleep. "Now I have a question. Are the Jounins in the choir in church? I swear, they could put a volcano to sleep." The teenagers and younger children started to laugh. They personally thought the same, but as they were young, they couldn't speak up due to their parents were friends with the Jounins them and they would be grounded.

"Mommy! I found a pretty blue ball!" yelled **(little kid) **Naruto. "Huh? Mommy, who is the man in black?" **('Cause we are, the MEN IN BLACK!!! Ok, on with da fic.) **Naruto winced. He hated little kids. He only put up with Konahamaru because they were friends.

Naruto looked down at the kid. 'Wow! What a feaky combination of genes!' Little Naruto had black hair with a pink streak and a hazel eye and a bright green eye. He had Lee's haircut. **(You know, the one that looks like Mandark from Dexters' Lab? A bowl for hair? Yeah. That one.) **He also had cuts and scrapes all over his body. Probably from training or falling down trees.

"Holy Hell. What is the matter with this kid? he looks like he came out of a butchers' shop and lived to tell the tale. Who are his parents? They really need to take better care of him." said Naruto.

"How dare you admonish me on how I raise my son, you bastard?! Like you know anything about raising kids!" yelled a fuming Sakura.

"No, I don't. It's common sense that's telling me this kid has seen better days after jumping off a cliff."

The kid looked up at Naruto, and his eyes widened. **(WHAT DID HE SEE?!?!) **He remembered that face from his mothers' pictures of Team Seven before they split up. It was the blond, Naruto. He sometimes heard the Hokage talking about him with his mom.

"Mommy! I know this man! Don't you remember him?! It's N-!!!" Elder Naruto** (HA! Sounds like Elder Toguro from Yu-Yu-Hakusho!) **had clamped his hand onto the Younger Naruto's mouth. He bent down low to his ear.

"Don't tell anyone who I am." whispered Elder Naruto. "I want them to find out on their own. If you don't tell, I'll... teach you a genjutsu, and a ninjutsu. Deal?" Younger Naruto's eyes lit up. He had been struggling to get his parents to teach him some techniques, but they refused every time.

"Deal. I pick which ones, though." Younger Naruto whispered back. Elder Naruto smiled. The kid reminded him of himself, back when he was naive. Ah, the good old days...

Stop reminiscing and pay attention. The village is staring at you.hissed Kyuubi.

/I noticed. Let them think for a bit. I don't care what they think anymore./ Indeed, they were thinking. Little Naruto was impossible to calm down, yet this stranger managed to do so on his first try. Sasuke spoke up.

"How did you do that?"

"Huh? Do what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. That child refuses to listen to anyone, yet he listens to you. How did you do that?"

"I ain't telling anything. That is my secret." Younger Naruto smirked. He liked this guy. He was funny, he was smart, and he made worthwhile deals. His parents tried to bribe him to eating anything but Ramen by telling him they would take him to get pizza. His first taste of pizza didn't go well.

_Flashback_

_Younger Naruto's P.O.V._

_"Mommy, what flavor is this?" I asked. The 'pizza' was blue with yellow gunk on it._

_"Naruto, it's cheese and pepperoni. Now eat it."_

_I poked at the mystery stuff. I jumped back when a bubble I hadn't noticed exploded._

_"Mommy, is it safe?" I sniffed at it. It smelled like a dead rat in the middle of a sewer plant that was overflowing in crap._

_"Of course it is." I looked towards my mommy and daddy. They were talking to each other about their chuunin exams and this one attack a guy named Naruto used. I was confused. I was only two years old. I wouldn't be taking that exam for another ten years. _

_"Whatever." I mumbled. I grabbed a whole lot of the pizza in my hand and my parents looked at me. It would be the first thing other than Ramen that I'd had since I was seven months old. I took a bite._

**(Oh my god! How could Ibe so cruel to a little two year old?! I am just plain mean!!! And proud of it!!!) **

_I gagged. What was this crap?! It tasted like... I DON'T KNOW WHAT!!! I started choking. A waitress came running over. _

_"OH NO! Did you take a bite of it?" I nodded. "Oh you poor thing! That wasn't your pizza. That was a trick pizza made for our boss!"_

_"What. Was in." I burped. "It?" _

**DON'T EAT ANYTHING!!!**

_"Well, there's rat droppings, mice, cockroaches, snake skin, flies, dragon flies, mosqitoes, hair, frogs, the tail of a monkey, toenail clippings, dirt, mud, sewer water, meat straight from the morgue, live hornets, spider egg sacks - fresh from the storage room - and copper bullets from a BB gun. _**(Oh my freaking god! I am so evil. I made up the pizza ingredients off the top of my head! Don't kill me on behalf of Younger Naruto!) **_OH! Also mold from bread." That explains the blue stuff. The toenail clippings also explains the ... WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!? _

_"I am. Going to. GAG Kill you!" I yelled. _

****

_End Flashback_

We still aren't finished paying her medical bills.

**Authors' P.O.V.**

"Smell ya tomorrow. Better get ready to lose." Elder Naruto said. "Hey. Don't forget our deal. Come by after the tournament." Naruto then walked towards the Forest of Death. Anyone that was paying attention to his shadow would have realized who he was, for his shadow dance across the ground the same way it had ten years ago.

_**SEVEN HOURS LATER**_

"You heard of the tournament tomorrow, correct?" spoke Sasuke.

"Of course I have. It is the only thing on the villagers mouths today. Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering. After all, you told me just last week that you haven't had any worth while fights since you faced Naruto ten years ago. You _are _going to enter, aren't you?"

"Naturally. I have to keep on the look out for a new opponent. Later."

The doors of the Hokage's office opened to reveal a twenty-three year old Gaara.

**People, remember that the stranger is Naruto. He didn't plan on meeting anyone he knew from when he was young, so he's just throwing things out from nowhere. Me thinks his story is lame.**

** Naruto's cloak hides his Chakra signature, so it is impossible to tell who he is. :p**

** It seems that Younger Naruto and Elder Naruto have more in common than even I thought! **

**Remember, I said I would put up the OC info up this chapter? Turns out my grandma doesn't access to the Internet. I was like - O.o "WHAT THE BEEP?!?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE?!" So yeah, I got busted. My little cousin Desaun is such a freaking cryaby! He started crying 'cuz I wouldn't give him icecream that was over a year old in a container. The ones where you shove food into them, cover them and stuff them into a fridge? Yeah, that thing. My brother smacked him this morning. I jumped out of bed, ran to the living room, and started clapping. Then I ran into my bed again, 'cuz my grandma came inside. Desaun was all "Mama, Niki was being mean!" Of course I - being the angel that I am - came out when I heard my name. I didn't get in trouble but Desaun and my brother did. My brother for smacking Desaun and Desaun for lying about me being mean. **

TYPED IN SASSAFRASS, KENTUCKY!


	6. Chapter 5

THE SHADOWS OVERHEAD

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter 5

/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

blab = Gaara to Demon ( I'll call it Demon for now )

blab = Demon to Gaara

_**Before I forget, me no own Naruto. If I did, trust me, Naruto and Sasuke would be picking on Sakura and Kakashi would get rid of that damned book and kiss Iruka. Lee wouldn't look like he consulted a hair magazine from the twenty's on how to get the perfect flapper hair style, and Konohamaru wouldn't have that dorky hat. Inari would be more of a rebel and Haku would still be alive and fighting with Sasuke for Naruto's affections. KEEP READING PEOPLE!!!** And what the HELL is a beta reader?_

Last time on 'The Shadows Overhead':

_**SEVEN HOURS LATER**_

_"You heard of the tournament tomorrow, correct?" spoke Sasuke._

_"Of course I have. It is the only thing on the villagers' mouths today. Why does it matter?"_

_"Just wondering. After all, you told me just last week that you haven't had any worth while fights since you faced Naruto ten years ago. You are going to enter, aren't you?"_

_"Naturally. I have to keep on the look out for a new opponent. Later." _

_The doors of the Hokage's office opened to reveal a twenty-three year old Gaara._

_NIGHTBEFORETHETOURNAMENTNIGHTBEFOREHTHETOURNEMENTNIGHTBEFORETHETOU_

**Author's P.O.V.**

Gaara looked around at the village. It was hard to imagine that there was going to be a tournament tomorrow. No one seemed worried that the stranger could be a surviving member of Orochimaru's supporters. Who was that mysterious stranger? Ever since Naruto left - Sasuke told him earlier - foxes have been appearing out of nowhere at the most unexpected of times, and at the most unusual places. Lee once swore that a fox appeared out of his toilet with his sons' dead fish in its mouth. Many more sightings were as strange as that case. Gaara's red hair swayed in the breeze, hiding the village from his view. Temari would kill him before she let it grow longer than it already was. Kankurro had to fight her away while Gaara quickly hid in his room after being away training for a year. Temari said she didn't want her brother to look like a hobo. Hn.

Gaara sighed. He really wished he could be given a challenge. The demon that resided in him **(What type was it and what was its' name? I only read the Naruto manga in Shonen Jump, so I have no idea.) **and he had come to an agreement. As long as he got to explore anywhere new and uncharted - or at least by his standards - the demon would refain from his killing sprees while Gaara was asleep.**( --;;;; At least he gets enough exercise... ) **

A voice caught Gaara's attention. Gaara concetrated on it and had to struggle to locate it. The sounds of the village blocked out most of it and he cursed the people making the distracting noises. After a few minutes of searching, he managed to find the source.

Demon, can you tell where that voice is coming from?

Yes. I can. Do you want to know, or where you just curious? Demon teased, quoting the Hokage.

Duh. Now just tell me, or I won't allow out when we go to the Country of Time next week.**( MINE!!! I created it! I am its God! ) **Gaara threatened. Demon had been wanting to go there for years, ever since he heard it had a new Lunakage. **( MINE )**

Bastard. Fine. It's coming from... huh?

What is it?

It is coming from the Forest of Death... wanna go check it out?! Demon had an excited tone. For some reason, he loved to go there.

Naturally Gaara smirked. Now he had something to do for a while. Gaara then sped off to investigate who was speaking. When he got there, Gaara noticed that Little Naruto and the stranger were speaking together.

Hmm... It seems that our little friend has met the man. What do you think they are talking about?

A deal they made earlier.

How do you figure?

I hear them. Demon snickered. Idiot

Shut up. Lets listen...

With the Chibi and Mirai Naruto **Got the idea from DBZ's Trunks**

"All right, I won't tell anyone, and you teach me the techniques. Can I choose them now?" Chibi Naruto was excited. He finally got to learn some moves. "Wait. you don't just know really crappy ones, do you?"

"WHAT?! No! Of course not. I already have a good genjutsu **(Or is it taijutsu?) **ready for you. It is called..." Mirai Naruto did some hand seals and POOF! A female shadowed figure was standing there."SEXY NO JUTSU!!! How do you like it?" Mirai Naruto heard a THUMP and pulled Chibi Naruto behind him. He -er- _she_, pulled out twin kunai and yelled. "Who are you?! What have you come for?!"

**Chibi Naruto = O.O**

**Gaara = MAJOR nosebleed**

Gaara had officially lost all train of thought when he saw the stranger transform into Naruto's signature technique.

I don't believe it! Naruto is the masked person! How can he be back? Why didn't he reveal himself when Sakura found him... unless he didn't want to be discovered! What do you think, Demon?

.........

Demon?

..... I think you're right. I don't think he wanted anyone to know he was here in the village. Ask him a few questions you dolt! Before he escapes!

"Naruto! Why are you here? Why didn't come home sooner?" While Gaara had been having a conversation with Demon, Mirai Naruto had been walking off.

/How could we not sense Gaara when he snuck up on us? I thought we were past this stage of our training! Any ideas Kyuubi?/

Yes. Gaara and Demon somehow managed to control their chakra and leave it at a designated place.

/Sorta like throwing your voice?/

Yes. He leaves his chakra at one point and he can go to a country anywhere and it won't return to him.

/What if he gets into trouble?/

AH! That is the best part. If he is in danger, he can use it still. It wouldn't return to him until he opened enough pores for all his chakra to rush into and become stored in his body once again.

/Cool. Just from getting that info, I discovered a way to counter it./

Can you just imagine how your twelve year old self would react if he saw you today?

/Uhhhhh... I'd either be totally spazzing out, bashing my head into a wall, annoy the hell out of Kakashi, or would be too busy eating Ramen to notice or care. or a crazy mixture of all everything. What do you think I'd be doing?/

Blaming Iruka for letting you drink too much Root Beer.

/Meany/

Damn straight. Gaara's asking you questions.

/He is? What were they?/

Why are you here and why didn't you come 'home' sooner.

"I am here because of my tournament. I was home until I returned to this junk heap." Naruto snapped.

"What do you mean 'you were home'? This is your home!" Gaara exclaimed.

"I mean, this place was never meant to be my home. I have a real home now. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Why the tournament? Why not just come right out and reveal that you're back?" Gaara was confused. Why didn't Naruto want anyone - especially Sasuke - to know he was back?

"I wanted the tournament so that if anyone wanted to know who I am, they will have to work for it. This village had been experiencing peace for years. It had to be reminded that dangerous and unexpected things can happen when you least expect it. Me included."

"What do you mean? Why are you included?"

"You will find out in time..." Naruto then turned and left, leaving Gaara behind to ponder his words.

Nice exit lines.

/Thanks. Thought about it for a while./

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Gaara had walked home instead of the usual hop-on-the-rooftops-and-piss-off-the-neighbors. When he reached the front doors of his house, Sasuke was waiting there for him.

"What took you so long? You don't usually take this long to get home. Did something happen?" Sasuke inquired. Even though he was twenty-two, he was still as curious as he was when he was five, but he was more open with it than he was when he was twelve. And why shouldn't he be? Orochimaru and Itachi were dead now, so why shouldn't he be more open and relaxed?

"Yeah. I met up with the stranger earlier." Gaara had silently promised that he would keep Naruto's identity a secret until it was public knowledge. "We talked for a bit and he said something strange..."

"Well, what was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Not important." mumbled Gaara. Gaara then went inside of his house and locked the door. Before he left, Sasuke could hear Temari yelling at Gaara about the length of his hair. As Sasuke turned to leave, he noticed leaves falling from a tree. 'Strange. It is just the bginning of summer. The only way those leaves would be falling is if someone was in them. Maybe it was Naruto.. NO! I promised myself that I wouldn't think about him anymore. He is the one who left, not me. If he wants my forgiveness, then he will have to crawl on his knees and beg for it like the begging fox he is... **(Wow. When I reread that, I imagined Sasuke in a dominatrix outfit and Naruto in a fox costume wearing a spiked collar with the name 'Fluffy' on it. Oo;;; Who else can imagine that?) **DAMMIT!!! Now I'll have images of Naruto in a fox costume all night. Oh well.'

If Sasuke had been paying more attention to the tree, he would have seen an uncloaked Naruto watching him closely.

**Even later that night**

**10:21p.m.**

**Sasuke's room**

Sasuke had showered and changed into his green silk pajamas with orange cuffs and crawled into bed. **( Okay. Who here can imagine Sasuke in green and orange? I think Sasuke would rather eat Ramen for the rest of his life than wear that. Naruto would laugh his ass off. )**

In his sleep, Sasuke repeatedly murmured words. Naruto, from his spot on Sasuke's window sill, struggled to hear what was being said.

"Sit Naruto. Bad fox. That's it, the collar is going back on. Stop. I'll eat you. No more Ramen. My Naruto. **(Holy hell. Sasuke from the manga would be gagging or trying to kill me. Probably both. If I had my way, Sasuke _would_ be murmuring this in his sleep, along with other things best left unmentioned.) **Naruto. Come back. Don't leave me... NO!" Sasuke leapt awake from his dream-turned-nightmare. Sasuke looked around his room, the only thing that was out of place from his point of view was the opened window. Sasuke walked of over to it and looked at the full moon. "Naruto. You would love the view from here. I wonder if you think of me at night. I hope so. Please, come back soon Naruto. Everyone misses you. I miss you. Why did you leave? I need to know, I'll do anything to have you back. I need you here with me." Sasuke spoke to the moon and, unknowingly, to Naruto. Tears poured from his eyes, but he didn't care about his image anymore. Everyone knew he was human and that he had emotions besides revenge. Then he made a promise to himself and to Naruto. "Naruto, I swear to you on the graves of my family that I will find out why you left and bring you back to me. Nothing will stop me. I will see you soon, my love." Sasuke then closed the window and fell asleep once again in his bed. As he slept, Naruto entered his room once again and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"You will be seeing me sooner than you think. I just wonder if you won't kill me for leaving you here alone for so long. You have no idea how much I think about you at night. I now know you were not responsible for my departure. I still don't know who, but I will kill them. **(I know! And you're too late! HA HA!) **I struggled for ten years, but I couldn't stop myself from loving you. Now I'm glad I didn't. Farewell, but not goodbye." **(Don't own FFX-2! If I did. I'd have one hell of a time thinking up YAOI pairings. Baralai/Shuyin or Tidus/Shuyin?!)**

As Naruto leapt away, two transparent figures watched from above. The Third and Fourth Hokages smiled sadly. -It is too bad that those boys will face much grief in the near future. Sasuke will have to learn how to live alone for the third time in his life.- spoke the Third Hokage The Fourth Hokage agreed. Do not worry; he is strong. I only fear that he may abandon that strength in his sadness. We shall see soon enough. The Hokages of the past chuckled. The tournament will be one hell of a shock for the village tomorrow. As the Hokages spoke, a young woman watched Naruto with sadness present in her aura. My little Naruto, stay strong. We will watch over you far as long as we can, do not expect much interference. I shall see you soon. The three figures watched as Naruto left his past grief behind and prepared to enter a whole new level of grief.

**Sorry for all of the sap crap from hell. To tell the truth, I am more of a blood and gore person. I haven't lost sight of what the fic is about. I am just adding little problems for the cast along the way. Anyways, shall we check up on our buddies?**

YamiTenchie13 : People, once again, Kiharusama can't add the profiles until she gets to check her reviews or what she has. **_ NO MARY SUES WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED! _**

Goku : covered from head to toe with bandages Ow...

Me : pokes Goku

Goku : passes out from the pain

Baralai : How is Spira did I get here?

Shuyin : I brought you here. Why? Because I can.

Me : He didn't even ask why.

Shuyin : SHUT UP! Don't make me sic Vegnagun on you!

Me : points towards a cage in the corner of the room

Vegnagun : tied up in so many ways, I can't begin to describe them whimpers

Legolas : shoots everyone but me in the ass with arrows, tomahawks, axes, etc. etc.

Everyone : yelps, turns around, spots Legolas and goes running after him screaming

Legolas : Mommy. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Me : HEY LOOK! SQUIRELL!

Everyone including Legolas : --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

insults of many kinds are heard

Me : Jerks. Legolas, how did you get here?

Legolas : I took a New York taxi on a deserted high way.

YamiTenchie13 : No wonder he looks like a poodle on a bad fur day...

ONCE AGAIN, TYPED IN SASSAFRAS, KT!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**  
**

**  
  
**

****

****

**/**


	7. Chapter 6

THE SHADOWS OVERHEAD

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter 6

/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

blab = Gaara to Demon ( I'll call it Demon for now )

blab = Demon to Gaara

Last time on 'The Shadows Overhead':

_As the Hokages spoke, a young woman watched Naruto with sadness present in her aura. My little Naruto, stay strong. We will watch over you far as long as we can, do not expect much interference. I shall see you soon. The three figures watched as Naruto left his past grief behind and prepared to enter a whole new level of grief._

_TIMEFORHTETOURNAMENTTIMEFORTHETOURNAMENTTIMEFORHTETOURNAMENTTIMEFO_

**Author's P.O.V.**

Temari had heard about what happened yesterday in the market. She honestly didn't like it one bit, but Gaara wouldn't listen to her.

"Gaara, listen to me! This person could be trying to kill all of Konoha's strongest warriors so he won't have any trouble when he destroys the village! Why won't you listen to me for once?" questioned Temari.

"Yeah. What Temari said. Once this tournament ends, who's to say the dude won't try to take down the village?" Kankurro added to the argument. Gaara had participated in a tournament like that a few years ago. The woman didn't stand a chance. Little Naruto took her down easily.

"Trust me. He won't attack the village. I discovered who it is." Gaara quickly looked to his siblings. "No. I won't tell you who he is. You will find out tomorrow." Gaara sighed as Temari started demanding him to tell who the mysterious man was and Kankurro tried bribing him.

"He he he he he he he.... You sure have your hands full, don't ya, Gaara? Having fun?" giggled a voice from the window. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Kakashi and get the hell in here. Lazy bum can't even use a frickin' door." growled Gaara. Now it was Temari and Kankurro's turn to roll their eyes.

"Doesn't this happen often enough?" whispered Kankurro to Temari.

"Yup. You'd think they were old friends or something, not rivals for the spot of Hokages' advisor. Idiots."

"Ya know we heard that. We're not deaf." spoke Kakashi.

"Whoops. Anyways, are you sure you two want to participate in that tournament today?" asked Temari.

"Of course we are," said Kankurro. "who else is going to take down this guy?"

_**At 11:30, in the Forest of Death.**_

"Holy Hell. I guess no one liked all the peace and quiet we've had fo the past ten years, huh?" asked Kankurro. Gaara and Kakashi nodded numbly. Gaara slowly looked around.

Did you think so many people would came today, Demon? I know it's been boring in the village, but was _everyone _bored? Gaara asked.

No, I didn't. I thought maybe Iruka would bring his students, but he didn't have to. The whole village is here! I guess they were bored. replied the demon. The entire village had shown up, but few showed up because they were bored. They showed up because they wanted to know who the mysterious man was.

"Guys! Over here!" The trio turned around to Sakura jumping up and down excitedly. "Are you three going to enter the tournament too?!" All she recieved was blank stares. "Don't answer that. Anyways, I heard that since there are so many people in the tournament, it is going to be a regular one until the finals. The strongest two people from the village fight each other, and the winner fights the mystery man. Pretty cool, huh? At least the mans' energy won't be wasted on people who wouldn't stand a chance, right?" Sakura asked. Before they could answer, Sasuke showed up.

"Think this tournament is going to be exciting?" Sasuke asked. Gaara smirked.

"More exciting than you'd expect, Sasuke." Gaara said slyly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a very curious and confused Sasuke.

"You'll find out at the end of the tournament, Sasuke dearest." Sasuke shivered.

"Don't do that, Gaara. That's just plain freaky. Hey look! The matches are being set up!

Match 1 : Sakura vs Lee

Match 2 : Kakashi vs Neji

Match 3 : Ino vs Master Guy **(He he... I don't know his real name. -;)**

Match 4 : Hinata vs Sasuke

Match 5 : Gaara vs Naruto

Match 6 : Kankurro vs Temari

And so on and so forth. Imagine the other ninja fighting, couse I don't remember their names.

There were many interesting reactions.

"SAKURA?! You can't fight! You're pregnant!" yelled Lee.

"What do you mean I have to fight a guy who loves himself?!" exclaimed Ino.

"I have ot fight a freaking midget?!" shreiked - yes **_shreiked_** Gaara.

"Temari! I thought you weren't going to fight!" protested Kankurro. Temari could kick his ass now!

"WOO HOO! I GET TO FIGHT!" cheered Chibi Naruto. Temari just smirked evilly at Kankurro and made a slicing action across her neck.

"Mommy..." whimpered Kankurro.

Suddenly, everyone quieted down and looked towards the direction that the sound of clanking came from. It was the 'mysterious' man. He looked around silently, observing the fighters in the tournament. He spotted Gaara and Chibi Naruto and nodded to them. Gaara smirked and Chibi Naruto smiled widely and put his two thumbs into the air.

"..." He was silent, then bellowed, "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

**Okay people, when I get home to Illinois, I'll be able to post this. In the chapter after I get home, I will announce the characters who will be in my story. I may ask for more people to submit characters for later in the story. Hope you won't mind, but just make someone up off the top of your head, 'cuz I'll probably do something cruel to them. See ya soon!**

YamiTenchie13 : Bitch. Making me wait her story while she's in Kentucky. mumbling incoherent things

Me : At least you'll get to read and be the story eventually!

Sasuke : I was a freaking pot of mush last chapter, you bitch!

Me : Is there an echo in here, 'cuz I coulda sworn I heard 'bitch' twice. Whatever.

Sasuke : You made me a pile of mush!

Naruto : Is that a bad thing? I mean, it was about me... or don't you love me anymore? tears up

Sasuke : NO!!! That's not it!

Naruto : You don't love me anymore! runs off crying to a Ramen stand in the corner of the room

Sasuke : Naruto! runs off after him

Me : You know Naruto is milking this for all it's worth, right?

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik : Yup.

Me : Great. Now how did you get here?

Yami Bakura : Simple.

Yami Marik : We

Yami Bakura : walked

Yami Marik : from

Yami Bakura : next

Yami Marik : door.

Me : You live next door? Cool! But that finishing each others sentences thing was just plain freaky.

YamiTenchie13 : YAY! Now I'm not the only Yami around!

Me : Do you guys want to see my Yami?

The Yami's : YES!!!

Everyone else : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yami Kiharu materializes

Yami Kiharu : YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY HANDS!!!

Everyone : sceam like little girls

Yami Kiharu : Except the other Yami's.

The Yami's : WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!

Yami Kiharu : See ya next time, kiddies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou Bakura : I'm adorable.

Kiharu : Yes you are. Check up on my profile soon. I'll be adding two more stories within the next few days.

TYPED IN SASSAFRAS, KENTUCKY!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

THE SHADOWS OVERHEAD

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter 7

/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

blab = Gaara to Demon ( I'll call it Demon for now )

blab = Demon to Gaara

Last time on 'The Shadows Overhead':

_"..." He was silent, then bellowed, "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"_

_FIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATCHFIRSTMATC_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"First up are Sakura and Lee. FIGHT!"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I won't fight." Sakura yelled to Lee. I smirked. If Lee is ever going to make it as a ninja, he'd attack her with no regard for her life. Can't expect it though. It's his wife and she's with child. No fun.

Sakura launched herself at Lee and took a swipe at his legs. She hasn't improved much, but Lee sure has. He was already half way in the air when she launched. Lee came flying down at Sakura and poked her stomach. Sakura erupted into a fit of... laughter? What the hell? She's ticklish. I sighed and held up my left hand.

"The winner by incapacitation is Rock Lee over Rock Sakura, five minute break." I walked over to where Sakura was yelling at Lee and Gaara, Sasuke, Kankurro and Chibi Naruto was just watching. Ino was backing her up.

"How could you do that to me, Lee?! You never use my weakness in battle!" I spoke up.

"Actually, he did precisely what he is supposed to in your situation. Use your enemy's weakness and your strength in battle. He couldn't attack you head on, so he used your being ticklish and his speed to attack. Next time, don't leave your weakness out for the world to see. If you beat that one enemy, another may have been watching and might attack while you are unguarded. Be careful in battle... In fact, don't go into battle as you are anyways. The next match will begin is a minute, please return to your seats.

"Next is Kakashi and Neji. FIGHT!" **I have no idea how Neji fights, or Hinata, or pretty much anyone else, so I'll skip them and tell you who wins each match.**

"WINNER! Hatake Kakashi!"

"WINNER! Master Guy!"

"WINNER! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"TIE! Gaara and Naruto!"

"WINNER! Temari!"

"ROUND TWO! Rock Lee vs... Uchiha Sasuke!"

"WINNER! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hatake Kakashi vs... Master Guy!"

"WINNER! Hatake Kakashi!"

"TRIPLE FIGHT! Gaara vs Temari vs Naruto! First one down loses!"

WINNERS! Gaara and Naruto! Everyone take a 15 minute break!" I walked over to the winners and started talking.

"Congatulations on winning your matches. The fight after this will have all of you competing against each other at once. Rest up, because I'm sure at least one of you will be ganged up on. The last two standing will fight after a 20 minute break, then fight each other. If they actually fought before the other two went down, if not, they will fight. The winner will face me. Good luck to all of you. Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and Naruto, prepare for one hell of a battle." I walked away. Inside, I was giddy. Maybe now I can actually try some of my powers on the winner!

/Who do you think will win?/

Chibi Naruto. You taught him your signature move, and no one else knows it, so they will be shocked and he can beat the crap out of his opponent while they drown in their own perverted thoughts.

/I think Sasuke-bastard will win. If he hasn't gotten stronger over the past ten years, I'll give up being a ninja and become a monk. No Ramen either./

You're that sure he's gotten stronger? What if he got weaker?

/I'll eat you./

He must have got stronger!shrieked Kyuubi. He didn't get sealed just to be eaten later!

**Author's P.O.V.**

"IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! The combatants - Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi - will be facing off in a Battle Royale. No teams, but teaming up on someone is allowed. Ready? Set... BEGIN!

While Gaara and Kakashi duked it out, Sasuke turned to Naruto. His eyes narrowed in sadness. This Naruto reminded his so much of his Naruto. Maybe he was reincarnated...? NO! Naruto would never allow himself to be reincarnated without a goal in mind! Sasuke prepared to fight. In the backround, Gaara and Kakashi collapsed at the same time, leaving the two younger males to decide who the winner would be.

Sasuke tensed as Naruto leapt at him. He did a few familiar hand seals and... POOF! A tall, female, naked version of Naruto stood in place of the young boy and blew a kiss in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke was in shock, but not by perverted thoughts. 'Maybe this kid is my Naruto reincarnated! They have the same techniques, unless...' Sasuke's eyes widened to their full extent and he swung around to look at the stranger. The smoke cleared, and everyone could see the positions the fighters were in; Sasuke was staring at the stranger and Naruto had hooked his arms around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON?!" Lee screamed.

"Lee... that is the Sexy no jutsu..." Sakura whispered.

"So? What about it?"

"That was our Naruto's signature move..." Lee's eyes bulged out of his head and turned to the stranger. The stranger looked around at everyone quiet and staring at him. His shoulders slumped and he stood up.

"Damn kid, wasn't supposed to use it right at the beginning of the fight... But I still didn't think it would be that easy to figure me out..." mumbled the stranger, but everyone heard him, it was that quiet. The stranger tore his cloak off his body and the crowd gasped. Uzamaki Naruto had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village.** No shit... --;;;**

"Hello everyone! How've you all been doing! Is anyone happy to see me?" All was silent until Sakura jumped from her seat and ran to Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! You've changed so much! You're not shorter than me anymore! How have you been? Have you been eating alright? Did you get sick? Have you gotten stronger? Why did you leave us? How d-" Sakura was cut off.

"All right, I'll answer your questions after the tournament." Sasuke smirked.

"Kid, you're going down. I have a secret that you'd like to know, Chibi and Mirai Naruto. Do you want to know?" The two Naruto's nodded. "Good... SEXY NO JUTSU!" Another POOF appeared and the smoke cleared, showing a naked female Uchiha Sasuke. Her long black hair was pulled back into pig tails and her body was slim, but not overly so. She winked at Chibi Naruto and he blushed.

"I give up! I don't want my parents to be mad at me!" He turned away. Sasuke smirked and turned back to male form. Mirai Naruto smiled.

"Nice body, Sasuke! Both in male and female form!" Now Sasuke turned red from embaressment.

"Okay, now I'll answer your questions Sakura. After we find a privacy room. I want Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Chibi to come with me.

**In the Hokage's Office**

"All right, Naruto. You've finished you tournament, so answer my questions."

"Okay, here I go. I've been better. No, I haven't been eating well. I got sick once because I was poisoned. Do you really think I won't get stronger Sakura? Shame on you! I left because I fell for a weak ninjutsu. Now what are the next questions?"

"How did you get stronger? Did you miss us? Where did you sleep at night? Did you get into a lot of fights? Were you in danger a lot? Why were you poisoned? Those are my questions for now."

"I did push-ups and sit-ups. And I drank lots of juice. Of course I missed you. I slept right where I as when I was too exhausted to move or in a tree house I built if I was just lazy. I got into about 15 fights daily and of course I was in danger a lot, I'm the Kyuubi, remember? I was poisoned because I ate a poisoned mushroom that was already poisonous. Smart, huh? Any more questions?"

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked.

"A storm unlike we've ever seen is coming this way. I can sense something dark in it and it ain't comin' for tea and crumpets. Gaara, you could sense it, right?"

"I sensed nothing of the kind. Has Kyuubi been training you?" Kakashi gasped.

"NARUTO! You've allowed yourself to get a new sensei? What, am I not good enough of a sensei for you?" He sniffed back a few tears.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't start pulling those fake tears on me." Naruto looked at a crying Kakashi. "You're not faking, are you? ... YOU'RE FAKING IT!" Kakashi started laughing.

"You fell for it! Jeez, you're a dork!" Kakashi was laughing while Sasuke and Naruto were like O-O staring at him.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?" demanded Naruto.

"I am Kakashi! I'm just so happy to see you again, Naruto! It's been routine around here and everything was predictable!" Kakashi hugged Naruto and cried real tears. Naruto sighed.

"I missed all of you as well. A lot of times, I wanted to give up and come back, but Kyuubi would fight me until I forgot. Sasuke?"

"Mm, what is it?"

"Can we go home now? I don't want to be seen with a sobbing Kakashi. It'll make my reputation even worse than it already is, ya know?" Sasuke looked at him. "Please?"

"Okay Naruto, we'll go home." Sasuke smiled sweetly and nodded. **KAWAII!!! ( -) **

**5 minutes later**

**In Sasuke's room**

**8:00 PM**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I don't believe it. Naruto has come back to Konoha and asked me if _we_ can go _home_. He considers my home to be his home. I smiled like a goof and Naruto looked at me strangely while pulling on his PJ's.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You look... stupid. No offense, but you really do. Why are you smiling at me like that? You're planning something lecherous, I know it. Tell me what it is and I might willingly participate." I smiled wider.

"Who said anything about you having to willingly participate? You'll be too busy yelling my name while I t-"

"OKAY! Enough info! Can we go to bed now? Or within the hour?"

"Within the Hour of the dragon."

"When is that?"

"About 4:00 am."

"Fine. Bastard."

"Dead last."

"Jackass."

"Sexy."

"What did you say?"

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Ino-lover."

"EWWWWWW! Bed wetter."

"EXCUSE ME?! Uke."

"I'm your uke and you're a screamer. It all works out!"

"Doesn't that mean I'm uke?"

"No. I'm silent and your as noisy as an elephant on a stampede."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it. Now get over here!" Both of us collapsed onto our bed laughing like we hadn't done in ages.

"Love you, Bastard."

"Love you too, Dobe." Naruto quickly fell asleep,but I stayed up for an hour, staring out the window and thanking any god that could hear me for returning Naruto to me.

"I'll make sure Naruto never leaves again. Naruto will stay and we'll finally live in peace.

**Sasuke, that is never going to happen.**

**Hello. Sorry the past chapters have been so short, but I've had to watch Desaun while he rode his little bike. I'm coming home on either Sunday or Monday. Started a new fiction yesterday. I might've already mentioned this, but I wrote the sequel to this before I even thought of this. **

Next time on the Shadows Overhead:

_"What do you mean, 'Both Naruto's are gone'?! They were just here a few minutes ago!"_


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER **

**Chapter 8**

**Okay people, Kiharu here. Be sure to check out my other story, Love Reborn. Now the plot thickens. There won't be a lot of Sakura or Lee in the story anymore, nor the mention of Temari or Kankurro much for the rest of the story. More intimate moments between Naruto and Sasuke! Chibi Naruto isn't going to play a big part just yet. He plays a big ass part in the end, so he'll see ya there!**

**My brother deleted the first copy, so I'm really pissed. I had just reached the 5 page mark and he fucking deleted it! So this is nowhere as good as the original, but don't blame me. Blame my asshole of a brother if you want someone to blame.**

Last time on the Shadows Overhead:

_"I'll make sure Naruto never leaves again. Naruto will stay and we'll finally live in peace."_

_**ADVENTUREBEGINSADVENTUREBEGINSADVENTUREBEGINSADVENTUREBEGINSADVENTUREBE**_

_Sasuke looked around the dark room warily. There were many things he didn't expect to see. There were demons being tortured and laughed at and being forced to work._**This is exacly like the Chapter Black tape, but Sasuke doesn't go homicidal. **_Sasuke looked around and noticed that many more demons were being killed for amusement. he looked to a corner and saw fox demons being skinned alive for their furs and manes. One was pale skinned and had amber eyes and he had silver fur. Another also had pale skin and had sunshine yellow fur. The demon looked up and Sasuke's heart froze in terror. Familiar sky blue eyes and whisker marks looked at him dead in the eyes. Naruto's eyes turned a bloody red and..._

Sasuke woke up. He looked around quickly and saw Naruto still sleeping on the bed. Sasuke tried to calm his heart down, but then knocking on the front door sped it back up. Sasuke pulled his shirt on and walked over to the front door. He opened the door and glared at the person on the other side.

"You need to get down to your office and assign missions." Sasuke sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"How many missions do we have so far? One hundred? Two hundred? Come in for coffee." Sasuke made a cup and took a long sip.

"We have over a thousand." Sasuke sprayed Kakashi with coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, Sasuke. Every single one is a Class A mission, and we don't have nowhere near enough Jounins. Can you send a messenger to Naruto and ask if he'll make clones to go with the groups?" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go wake up the lump in my bed." Kakashi blinked then followed Sasuke to his room. Naruto lay half out the window and half on the bed. He snored softly and occasionally mumbled something about Ramen.

"Ramen-covered Sasuke... mmmmmm..." Naruto licked his lips. Sasuke blushed, then kicked Naruto in the head. "Huh? Who am I? Naruto. What am I? Hungry. Sasuke, do you have Ramen?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"The Ichiraku burned down a few years ago, so Ramen prices have gone up." He inwardly smirked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! NOO!" Kakashi punched Sasuke in the back of hte head.

"He's joking. the Ichiraku is located at a larger establishment. Who's paying? Sasuke has more money than me."

"Then Kakashi is paying." Both men said together.

"Damn you two!" Kakashi growled. Once again, the 2 men answered together.

"You know you love us, so let's go. Naruto/I shouldn't perform jutsus on an empty stomach."

**After breakfast at the Ichiraku --;;;;; Yummy...**

Sasuke and Naruto were looking for something to do, since Naruto already made the clones. Naruto jumped up and down.

"What is Iruka doing today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke put his hand on the others' shoulder, making him stop his jumping.

"Iruka is testing his students to see if they are ready to become ninjas. Want to go judge with him?" Naruto grinned evilly.

"I want to make the midgets squirm with nervousness. Let's go."

**Iruka's classroom**

Iruka sighed. He was never going to test his students. They were too busy talking about the tournament yesterday to hear him. He heard the door slide open and looked up. Sasuke and Naruto stood there; Sasuke in his Hokage clothes and Naruto in his black silk outfit, minus the cloak. Sasuke held up a sign:

How about me and Naruto 'help' you grade your students? Could be fun...

Iruka nodded and stood up.

"Class, as you know, you will be tested today to see if you are ready to become ninjas. So far, you're failing as far as stealth goes." His students quickly quieted down. "Good. Now, I'll be needing assistance in grading you, so I called 2 of my former students to help me judge. Please come up front, and introduce yourselves to the class." Sasuke and Naruto, with serious faces, walked up to the front of the class. A few whispers could be heard as they walked past the children.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage. I was in Iruka's class and graduated 10 years ago." He then shook hands with Iruka.

"I am Uzamaki Naruto. Not sure of what to classify myself as yet, but I graduated 10 years ago as well." He walked up to Iruka and shook hands with him. Iruka smiled.

"Now, does anyone have any questions for them before we begin?" Every hand in the class rose.

"How did you become Hokage?"

"The former Hokage chose me to take her place."  
"Why did you hold the tournament yesterday?"

"I wanted to cause a little trouble like I did when I was your age."

"Where did you go?"

"For the past ten years? The right question is where haven't I gone."

"Did you have to go through with this dumb test 10 years ago?"

"Yes, Naruto and I both had to pass it. I'm not sure if it's the same as it was then."

"It is in some a way, Sasuke. I just changed a few things. Would you two like to test it out?"

"Why the hell wouldn't we?"

"Crude as always, Naruto. But yes, why not? I want to see a few jutsu's that Naruto has learned. Maybe I can learn something from him, instead of the other way around."

"You bet your ass you will."

"First, make a clone. Naruto, I don't want you to. You were able to make more than 1000 clones before you graduated." Sasuke did this easily. "Now, I want you to run the obstacle course. You have to finish it within a minute. Sasuke, you first." Sasuke completed the course in 10 seconds. "Good. Now Naruto." Naruto just walked to the end of the course, which was two feet behind the starting line. "Uhhhh... good job Naruto. You beat Sasuke. Next, I want you to make as many elemental copies of yourself as you can. Sasuke." Sasuke made water, fire and air clones of himself. "Good. Naruto?" Naruto made a fire, water, earth, wind, light, and shadow copy of himself. He even made one in the shape of him from grass. "Wow. Now is a balance contest. Whoever can stay on their pole the longest wins." Naruto glared at him.

"I suck at balancing!" whined Naruto.

"Suck it up and get up here." Naruto climbed up and balanced himself. Within a few minutes, Naruto had almost fallen 3 times. He finally got pissed at Sasuke - who was taunting him - and threw a rock at his head. Sasuke dodged it and looked behind him to see where it landed. He turned back around to scold Naruto, but Naruto got a boulder from somewhere and chucked it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it, but with the weight of the boulder suddenly on him, the strain made him fall over.

"Naruto! What was the point of that?!"

"A ninja must always be prepared for sudden attack from an ally who may have betrayed him." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Acting like children again on your first day back? Shame on you 2! Finally, time for the physical fight. Naruto vs Sasuke. Go!"

Sasuke performed the hand seals for his fireball technique, but Naruto had pounced onto him and ripped a few hairs out of his head. Sasuke yelped and glared at Naruto. Naruto just grinned and did a hand seal. The hairs twisted and formed into a Sasuke clone. Naruto and the Sasuke clone smirked.

"He knows everything you do Sasuke. Ready to fight yorself?" Sasuke answered by attacking the clone head on. Sasuke summoned the fire dragon and incinerated the clone. "Too bad he doesn't have as good of reflexes." Naruto finally leapt at Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke landed on top and held a shuriken to Naruto's neck. Naruto smirked again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The class laughed at the pair. Sasuke looked down and saw that Naruto held a kunai to a certain part of his anatomy. His eyes widened and he jumped away quickly. He gave Naruto a withering look and Naruto just grinned goofily.

"That wasn't funny, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"The audience certainly thought so. Even Iruka was laughing at us!" Naruto looked thoughtful. "How about we go after them?" Naruto whispered.

"Expect the unexpected..." Sasuke whispered back. Both men smiled sweetly and faced the students and Iruka. They didn't make a sound.

"I don't like the look you 2 are wearing. Go back to fighting!" Sasuke leapt at Iruka and he ran away. The students were laughing at Iruka, until Naruto jumped in front of them and gave them a crazy smile. Every child - boy and girl - screamed and ran away. Sasuke and Naruto were leaning on each other and laughing heartily. Iruka and the students leered at them from the classroom. One boy - Kanti, Ino's son - yelled.

"CHAAAAARGE!!!" The class and Iruka charged the 2 men. Both men yelled war cries and tackled the class, still laughing.

**End of the school day.**

Iruka looked at each of the children in his classroom. All had bruises and bumps, and scrapes. One boy even had a broken arm. He looked to Sasuke and Naruto, his fellow judges. Iruka chuckled at the scene before him; Naruto was nodding off and Sasuke was asleep against the back of his chair. Naruto fell into Sasuke's lap and both jumped awake. Naruto nodded to Iruka and stood up. The class stopped talking and were attentive to what he had to say. He glared at them.

"We have decided that each and every one of you have..." The students leaned forward, waiting in anticipation for the answer. Naruto smiled sweetly. "passed." This word sent the entire room into chaos. The students were jumping up and down, cheering. Naruto stared at the class, then turned to Iruka. "We weren't like that, were we?"

"You weren't because you didn't pass. Sasuke wasn't because he was still an icicle back then." Sasuke glared at him. "The rest of the class was. All right kids, time to go home! See you here tomorrow to give you your Jounin instuctors. Good night!" The kids all left the building quickly and Iruka turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Ramen for dinner?" Iruka asked Naruto. Before he could answer, Sasuke spoke up.

"No. We are going to my office. We need to talk."

**Sasuke and Naruto were heading to Sasuke's office, when Sakura and Chibi Naruto walked up. The Naruto's went on ahead to the Hokage Office while the 2 other members of Team 7 talked. **

Mirai Naruto held Chibi Naruto's hand while they walked to Sasuke's office. They were discussing which jutsu Naruto would teach his younger counterpart when a man and woman jumped out from behind a dumpster and tied both up and ran off carrying the duo before either could react. Evil laughter filled the air.

Minutes later, Lee walked by and saw a note fall to the ground. He read it and ran off to find Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do about the missions?"

"We have sent enough clones of Naruto to take care of them."

"Sasuke! Sakura! Both Naruto's are gone!" yelled Lee, who was out of breath." Sasuke's chair toppled over when he stood up.

"What do you mean, 'Both Naruto's are gone'?! They were just here a few minutes ago!" Sasuke yelled.

"Read this note. It fell by my feet when I walked past an alley!" Sasuke read the note. It was hand written and hastily at that.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you want to see your lover or his little friend again, you will do as you are told. You will bring me the Fox Ruby and the Dragon Onyx by midnight on July 31st of this year. Hope you don't mind if we have a little fun with them while we wait. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anoventce _**Oo Where did I come up with that?!**

Sasuke growlded, then shot off to his office. Once there, he sent a message to the Jounins that had returned from their mission.

"Rock Naruto and Uzamaki Naruto have been kidnapped by a person named Anoventce. Has anyone heard of him?" A few people raised their hands. "Speak."

"Anoventce is the leader of the operation that those people sent missions for. She is very dangerous. She almost killed a few of us on our way back. She is a damned woman who summons the dead to do her bidding. We were not informed that our opponents were the undead. Some of us had to fight family members who died 22 years ago at the time of the Kyuubi's reign of power."

"Really? Seems like the Mist country all over again, doesn't it, Kakashi?"

"Eerily so. Did any of you see a man named Tazuna?"

"He was one of the undead. His grandson, Inari, was forced to destroy his corpse." Sasuke glared.

"I'm hating her more and more. Have any idea what the hell the Fox Ruby and Dragon Onyx are?" The Jounin stiffened.

'Those jewels are vital to the fox demons and dragon demons. We will have to go to the Country of Time to gather information on the items and where to get them. Many of us probably won't come back alive." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi turned to a random Jounin.

"Tell Sakura and Lee of the situation and our decision. Then gather a few ANBU and wait for us at the gates to the village. have these tasks completed in less than 30 minutes. See you then." The Jounin quickly left the building and she jumped on the roof tops, waking a few who had been sleeping. Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Hinata, inform Neji of this. I want all of you to gather supplies to last a week. The Country of Time is more than a week away, but we may make good time and get there before any storms hit. It is across an ocean, but the whirl pools will help us along. Go now."

After the Jounin left, Sasuke looked out the window. The sun was just setting and Sasuke was a very unhappy camper. He hadn't even had Naruto for a day and already he was gone! He heard foot steps outside and turned.

"Sasuke! I just heard! Where is Naruto?!"

"We don't know, Gaara. I suppose we'll find out soon enough, though. I just hope they don't do anything to either boys before we get there."

**What do you think? I will be introducing new characters next chapter. I'll skip to the first step into the Country of Time. The man was just an accomplice and the woman was Anoventce. Isn't her name messed up? I just pressed random keys. I can't wait to read the new Shonen Jump! Last issue introduced Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura. I love them both! I can't wait to see the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie that's coming out on August 13th! I think that there is going to be a Dark Magician Girl Paladin or something... OH WELL! I'll see you people next chapter! **

_**BYE BYE!!!**_


	10. Country of Time

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter 9

/blab/= Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

blab= Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

blab = Gaara to Shukaku

blab = Shukaku to Gaara

All right, I don't have a huge writers' block anymore, just an extremely mild one. I do remember the very beginning from the original Chapter 9, so I'll attempt to recreate it. Wish me good luck! I still need one more person for the story; or else I'll be forced to create another. Please give my poor abused brain a break! I'm going to high school this year... LUCKY FREAKIN' ME!!!

Bakura: /sob/

Huh?

Ryou: Father is forcing him to go to school this year.

Ouch. I'll try to give you an excuse to get expelled, 'kay?

Bakura: /whimper/

Itachi: ON WIT DEE FICCY!

There were few sounds heard from on the beach as the ninjas from Konoha Village took their first steps in the Country of Time. One of the cloaked ninjas looked around suspiciously before pulling his hood down.

"Gaara, does it meet up to your expectations?" asked Kakashi. Gaara snorted.

"I'll tell you when I see a village, old man." Going through the forest that was bordering beach, the only opposition the group faced appeared in the form of a squirrel that found it funny to through acorns at Gaara. Getting through the forest was simple enough, but overcoming their surprise was another matter.

"Kakashi." Gaara said quietly.

"Uh-huh?" Kakashi stared, wide-eyed.

"It passed with flying colors." Sasuke looked at the parts of the 'village' that he could see over the walls that protected it from attack. Some of the houses made the Hokage monument look like a hill.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we enter the new village?" After receiving hesitant nods, he knocked on the large doors. A rectangle peephole was slid open and a young man looked through. Lets call him Bo, after one of my classmates.

"Who are you and state your business." He ordered. Gaara growled silently.

"I am the Sixth Hokage of Konoha Village from the Country of Fire. I was told to come here by the Lunakage of the Country of Time." The man nodded while looking down at a list of names. Sasuke had sent the list a few days earlier so anyone who didn't belong there was immediately found before they could do any damage.

"Gaara. And I have no last name." He nodded.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man looked up sharply.

"I've heard of you. You're the Copy-cat Ninja. It is an honor to meet you."

"I am Josef Anou." After the rest of the team was approved, the man opened the doors and the Konoha Ninjas walked through. Sasuke tried not to flinch when he saw the sheer size and amount of technology the 'village' contained. Almost everything was advanced past anything from the current time. Gaara twitched.

"This is ... unnatural. No 'village' should be this advanced."

"'Village'? This isn't a village. It's the capital _city_ of the Country of Time. The closest village is in the forest that you just came out of." Said an elderly woman. Josef thanked her.

"Tell me," began Josef. "Where is the nearest inn?" The woman chuckled.

"I wouldn't know. My grandson might though. He works at the local pet store."

After guiding the group to the pet store, the woman left cackling. Josef shook his head. Walking inside, _every_ animal started barking, hissing, squawking, and squeaking at Gaara's presence. He growled loudly and they all quieted down.

"Excuse me, but is there a man here who knows where the nearest inn is?" called Sasuke. The door leading to the back rooms slammed open and a tall man walked out. He smiled kindly.

"Yes. I do. Did my grandmother send you here?" Gaara nodded. "Very well. I'll take you there myself. My name is Rain." Leading them to the inn, Rain and Josef spoke of their favorite animals and why.

"I hate animals..." Gaara growled evilly. Sasuke chuckled.

With the Naruto's

Mirai Naruto winced as he was slammed into the wall of his cell. His smaller counterpart was crying. Naruto couldn't blame him. He wasn't even ten and he had been subjected to torture! Mirai Naruto growled, calling upon Kyuubi's chakra to aid him. His face took on a more animalistic façade and he easily broke the chains binding him to the wall and floor. His tormentors stared, petrified by fear and shock. Narubi I couldn't come up with an interesting name, so now he sounds like a wuss. Go me. Smirked.

"I'm hungry for human flesh. Who wants to go first?" Snapping out of their shock, the tormentors ran to the entrance of the cell to escape. Alas, Narubi wasn't in a good mood, so they didn't make it 5 feet.

"Naruto-dono...?" asked Chibi Naruto. Naruto – having just returned to normal – looked at him. "Can we go to your home now? I'm sleepy..." Naruto smiled and picked up the child. Using speed he didn't know he had, he ran out of the building, across a lake, through a forest, another lake, and finally reached his destination.

"Open up the damn doors, Bo." Bo snapped up from his slumber and looked at who interrupted his nap.

"O. Of course, Lord Lunakage!"

Okay. I'm ending now. Who expected that? I don't remember if I put that on the profiles. I haven't updated for a while for 3 reasons.

#1. I started High School September 1st.

#2. My first flame. I don't remember what they said, and I'm glad. If I remembered, I'd be really pissed and take it out on my poor chair. I had to get a new one. X

#3. ... DON'T MURDER ME! I lost my floppy again. I was looking for it earlier, and I found it. It was on my nightstand. Don't yell. I feel stupid enough as it is.

I won't be able to update often, because of school, but I should be able to at least once a week. If not, every other week.

Note: I'll accept flames as long as it doesn't whine about how Sakura and Naruto should be together and BLADY BLAH BLAH. You have your opinions, I have mine. Don't go forcing your thoughts into other peoples' heads. If they want to know, they'll tell you. I don't, so don't tell me. BYE!


	11. Meet Nanashi!

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone! I have news for you!**

**I will not accept flames. If you don't like a point of the story, then please stop reading. I don't want to waste your time. If you don't like it, go find a story that you like.**

**I will need 5 reviews for me to update to the next chapter. I don't want to write for a story if no one reads it. This time, you're lucky.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I got the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie Soundtrack. I have to warn you, the chapters will be shortened, so that even though the story will have more chapters, they'll be easier for me to write, thus making it so that I can update sooner! On with the story!**

Sasuke stared up at the inn that they would be staying at. It was a fairly large building with the words 'Comfort Inn' printed in large letters on a sign, which hung from the balcony.

"Welcome to the Comfort Inn. Please enjoy your stay here. I am Annabelle." A young woman smiled gently.

"Thank you. May we have four rooms?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course. May I ask your names?"

"I am Sasuke, the man with red hair is Gaara, the man with lopsided white hair is Kakashi, and the man with green hair is Josef." Each man nodded when his name was called.

"I would like you all to meet Kita. I'm sure you will see him often." The young boy walked up and smiled cheekily at Gaara.

"HI!"

"Hn." Kita pouted, then smiled at Josef. Josef knelt down to Kita's eye level.

"I'm Josef. Nice to meet you, Kita!"

**Okay, I'm going to be lazy and skip ahead a few days.**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of screaming coming from the village. He quickly twisted his head to see if Naruto was still in bed. He remembered when he came to the inn...

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

Sasuke was eating breakfast with Gaara, Kakashi, and Annabelle when the door was knocked down to reveal a shadowed figure. The shinobi quickly surrounded Annabelle to protect her, but the action was unneeded.

"THAT IS THE SEVENTH DOOR YOU'VE DESTROYED, NARUTO!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, Annabelle. You know that I'll replace it like the rest of the doors."

"Naruto! Are you okay? Are you harmed in any way?" demanded/asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine, and I wasn't hurt badly. What are you doing here, anyway?" Naruto asked with a tilt of the head.

"We came to the Country of Time so we could rescue you!" growled Gaara. Annabelle stared. "What?!" he snapped.

"Naruto-dono doesn't need rescuing." Naruto could be seen making signs for her to not speak. "He's the Lunakage, leader of the Country of Time." There wasn't a sound in the inn. Then...

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?" _

_**END FLASHBACK!!!**_

Naruto stared back at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I think the welcoming party was delayed, don't you agree?" Naruto asked in boredom.

"Just a few days. Let's go 'welcome' them." Jumping out of bed, the two men quickly dressed into their day clothes and ran outside. Naruto nearly ran back inside when he saw the damage that had been done.

Every house was on fire and even a few people. Many of the villagers were littering the ground, their corpses still burning. The sounds of children screaming for their parents rang throughout the air. A tall figure could be seen in the center of the village, holding a child by the throat, about to shove his hand through its stomach. Another figure appeared behind the man and the man looked surprised. **Let's call him Bo. **

"I'd advise against killing the child, Bo. He is a close friend of the Lunakage..."

"Shut up, wench! Ah could kill you before you'se even screamed!"

"Try me." Before Bo could even open his mouth, a sword was protruding from his throat. "Too slow." The man fell dead and the woman caught the child, holding him tight. Naruto ran up to the figure.

"Just in the nick of time, as always, eh Nanashi?"

"I've been here the whole time. I was just waiting for you to get off your lazy butt and get out here."

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Josef, I'd like for you to meet Nanashi. She's a great friend of mine, we've been through a lot together, huh?" Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Shut up."

Right. Bye. If you want me to update anytime soon, I'll need at least five reviews. Here is Nanashi's info. She is an OC from a friend of mine, so I'll just copy and paste everything she had.

Name: Nanashi (Means "One who is without name")

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hair: Raven black with two silver streaks in the front, tied-up in three buns one on each side, and one on the back of her head, the rest of the hair falling down in a curtain to her waist. When untied it's about to her knees.

Eyes: Dark violet

Attacks: All Genjutsu (Illusion), A wide range of Ninjutsu, but very few Taijutsu

Personality: Wanders from village to village, not staying long, she quests to get revenge on all Uchiha's because Itachi killed her entire family a long time ago. Usually to get what she needs, because she has no money, she seduces men, takes their money, and then kills them. Her outfit helps. Despite wanting to help Naruto, she lives to kill and deceive people. She seems to only want to help Naruto to come to her own revenge, but eventually learns to like him. Though she is skilled in Ninjutsu, lacking in Taijutsu, she is a master of Genjutsu. Instead of fighting people head on, unless necessary or she feels bored, she will torture her victims into insanity through illusions. She has made a name for herself in the underground, as a master of Genjutsu and should not be fought unless the person is good at seeing through illusions, but still not to be taken lightly. A small pure white female gyrfalcon (Its a hunting falcon, known for swiftness and fierceness) can almost always be seen on her shoulder or flying around her. She uses it to send mail, challenges, and just to talk to. Her favorite past time is sitting on a high branch in the pouring rain. When people ask others about her who has seen her, they like to say, "She gives off an aura of seclusion. Her eyes are so deep and dark, it's as if she knows everything. The secrets to the world, to life, to everything." But despite being wise, she can be a naive child sometimes.

Loves: Deceiving people, Hayai (Her falcon, it means "Swift"), training, Tempura and Sushi (Foods),

Outfit: (Here goes, sorry if it's... Revealing. But she does use it to get money.) Most of her clothing seems to be made of metal, bronze in color. The bottom is almost like underwear, with the front and back of metal connected with soft brown buckled leather that sits high on the waist. The top is like a bra, metal covering her chest white like leather in the middle connecting them, soft brown leather connecting in the back, and a mixture of white and brown leather going over her shoulders. Her boots are made of metal mostly with just the foot area being soft leather, they go up to just below her knee with a shield like plate coming up to protect her knee caps. On her right hand she wears a glove that goes just below her elbow, near her elbow it goes out in a large rim, the same with the wrist only smaller. The rest fits the arm snugly, the part that goes over her hand it soft brown leather with three pieces of metal placed over each knuckle (Bending point) on each finger. On the back of her hand is a larger plate with three spikes on the edge closest to the fingers. She wears a soft brown leather collar.

Role in story: Quests for revenge on Itachi, comes to like and respect Naruto, has a deep understanding of Sasuke's past because it is similar to hers, and eventually loves Gaara

Viilage: Hidden Mist Village 

Most often heard saying: "... You'll regret it..."

**Okay, see all of you after I get five reviews!**


	12. ATTACK!

The Shadows Overhead

Chapter 11, in case you forgot... like me.../ shifty eyes /

**Hey! I'm back! I've decided that I'll try to update once every weekend, so don't expect a whole lot. I received my second flame, and it really sucked. This is it: **

To Kiharusama while I respect your fanfic, and while I have enjoyed it, it still sucks. You have severely overpowered some of the characters, this just make's things boring.

**This is really it. Just for the flamers' info, while I really do love the fact you took the time to review/flame my story, please don't contradict yourself. I will honestly take anything I get because it proves to me that I'm not just writing this fanfic for an invisible audience. I love everything I get, except for 100 flames. If the person doesn't like the story, why read? It won't offend me, because I have no idea who any of the reviewers are, but two. Also, if the characters were overpowered, I'm sorry. But trust me, they aren't. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Nanashi and everyone else gets their asses handed to them on gold platters fighting a few of the opponents. In the profiles, it mentions that Kakashi know all the jutsu's he copied. These are the profiles for the last chapter of the story. If anyone knows how to send the author alerts to the people who want them, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I have no idea how!**

**Once again, if you don't like the story thus far, stop reading it and find something better to amuse yourself with, like a game of Solitaire. Also, Andra-chan, I'll try to add you this chapter, so shut up and see you soon! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Naruto smiled cheekily and started talking to the newcomer. Nanashi twitched, shoving some of her silver hair over her shoulder, when he poked her in the eye.

"If you wish to keep that appendage, I suggest you cease poking me." Naruto immediately stopped. Sasuke growled.

"How did the two of you meet?" Kakashi asked.

"I rescued her from a bunch of perverts who tried to take advantage of her when she was really hurt!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing, once again annoyed at Naruto's attempts to sound heroic, even when he could do no such thing.

"Riiiiiiight... Naruto stop lying. It's getting really annoying." Naruto's eyes started watering slightly. **(AN: Sorry he's a wuss, but Sasuke's words are practically the only ones who can hurt his feelings.) **Nanashi noticed this and gave Sasuke her patented 'Glare of the Pits of Hell'.

"Actually, he's telling the truth. I was knocked into the path of an elephant in Africa and it stepped on me, as well as the rest of the herd." She said coolly, not liking people who berated others, even if they sometimes did deserve it. **(AN: Saw this in a movie once.) **Sasuke slightly winced visibly.

"Ehhhh... Gomen Naruto." Sasuke spoke. "Just where are you from then?" Sasuke said, directing his attention once again to the girl accompanying Naruto. She glanced at Naruto for a few seconds, as if asking if it was safe, but the kitsune was paying no attention. She held her head up, almost proudly.

"My name is Nanashi, and I come from the Hidden Village of the Mist."

Sasuke glanced her up and down, taking in ever little detail, should she prove to go against them at anytime. She didn't seem the type to stay with any team or people, let alone travel in the company of more than a few people. But here she was, traveling with Naruto, of all people.

Naruto was about to respond to Sasuke's apology, when he stopped. He stood on his tiptoes and his ears wiggled a bit. The group of people surrounding him took this time to study his ears. They were surprised to see that they had taken on an elven-quality. **(AN: Think Legend of Zelda.) **Nanashi's stared at them for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed.

'How is it he's accomplished that?' Her eyes widened, before going to their normal size, eyes dark with thought. 'Kyuubi must be affecting Naruto-san physically now! That means the only stages left are shared voices – which I imagine to be ridiculously scary – and then the final fusion of body, mind, and soul! That's going to suck.'

Nanashi became aware of Naruto poking her cheek once again. She growled and tried to bite his finger off. He smirked and poked her stomach. She just twitched and swatted his hand away, glaring coldly.

"You'll regret that... Now cease before I lock you somewhere small, dark, and dank." Naruto waved off her threat and turned back to the Konoha citizens. **( --;;; ) **He looked around curiously, as if searching for someone.

"Hey guys... Where's Josef?" Just as Gaara was about to comment on his disappearance, the group heard him shouting from behind a house that had been torn to bits. Running behind it, they saw Josef and Kita running up to them with a few villagers behind them.

"We can't find Annabelle! She was outside greeting some visitors when we were attacked!" Around them, the Konoha elite could hear the survivors begging Naruto to help them.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Naruto roared. "I'll help you as soon as I can, but first, I need to know exactly what happened! Kita! What happened?" Kita looked horrified that Naruto would ask him. "I know you were with Annabelle, because you're latched onto her like a woman and her hair. No offense Nanashi."

"None taken, Naruto-san." She said, still glaring slightly, but just to be spiteful, before she turned her attention to the problem at hand.

"Well, I was sitting on the bench that was by the house when Annabelle-sama greeted some weird looking guy. Neither of us could see any of his skin, because he was covered in black clothes, and he didn't talk. Instead, he did sign language. After Annabelle-sama turned around to walk inside, the weird guy made a strange sound and a bunch of _things_ jumped out of nowhere and attacked! The guy picked up Annabelle-sama and threw her over a bunch of houses! We have to find her!" Kita then started crying. Josef went to comfort him when Naruto stopped him.

"Josef. We need to look for Annabelle. She needs to be found _now_." Josef handed Kita to an elderly couple and the shinobi split up to find Annabelle. Hours later, Naruto came across her and yelled for medical attention immediately. She had long gashes across her back and down her arms. Sasuke picked her up gently and held her as she was being taken care of. As everyone was paying the utmost attention to Annabelle, no one noticed the smirk crossing Kita's features but Nanashi and Naruto.

Naruto sighed happily as his group of travelers reached the Village of Life. He hadn't told anyone why they came here, but he did tell them it was important. Naruto went up to a random man.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find a few people here?" asked Naruto. The man smiled.

"Of course! I know everyone in this village!"

"Thank you. Can you tell me where NaruNaru, Andra, and Kiharu are?" The man stared at Naruto for a while.

"Did you live here when you were young?"

"No, but this is where my mother was born."

"Ah. Yes, well, they can be found at the training grounds at the base of that cliff." The man pointed to a large cliff about three hundred meters to the south. "Those kids may as well live there with how often they are there!" Naruto nodded absent-mindedly.

"NARUTO! Who are we looking for this time?!?!" growled Gaara angrily. For the past week, they had been searching for people to lead them through the forest.

"Just NaruNaru, Kiharu, and Andra."

"And who are they?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Oh. Yeah. Andra's a friend of Kiharu's."

"So who are NaruNaru and Kiharu?" asked Kita.

"NaruNaru is my older brother and Kiharu is my younger and only sister." He said, walking happily toward the cliff, ignoring the most of the groups stunned faces.

Nanashi shook her head and mumbled something about incompetent fools, following Naruto, looking around steadily. Her comment seemed to snap everyone else out of their reprise as they al ran to catch up, some even teasing her about being in the company of the biggest fool of them all.

A few fast punches were delivered and the subject was dropped.

**I had planned on reaching this part in about two chapters, but I want to finish this story quickly so I can get the two sequels out! See you next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME!!!**


	13. Meet the family!

The Shadows Overhead

HI!!! Sorry for not updating for a while! I just didn't get enough reviews/flames/constructive criticism. I decided to be nice and update anyway. Plus, a certain beta-reader has been nagging and begging me to update. She's the reason why I do update. Let's get on with the chapter.

**_The rest of The Shadows Overhead and her sequels are dedicated to Sakura Kuroyo for sticking with me this whole time. Thank you!_** (Sakura: Aww, don't I feel loved. Whacks Kiharu Now update faster! Jeez... Oh right... My job. ;)

ON WITH DA FICCY!!!

Having gotten lost several times, Nanashi had finally decided that it would be best to ask for directions, or she would never arrive at her desired destination. The first few times she asked she just got a blank stare, not having specified which ground she wanted, for there were several littered at the base of the cliff. Finally though, she mentioned NaruNaru, Kiharu and Andra, she was immediately directed to the largest and one of the most secluded grounds around the cliff. With a sigh, she turned and began the trek there, not at all sure about just why she bothered to follow Naruto around. "I'm becoming a love sick puppy." She muttered. "Without even being in love!" She ground her teeth and pulled at her hair, still trying to determine why she bothered.

"I think your friends are rather popular around here, Naruto, considering that we only had to ask one person where exactly they trained." Naruto sighed happily, he glanced around, searching for the rest of their companions.

"Now we just have to wait for Gaara and Sasuke to come back from wherever they are, let's just hope they don't take forever." Josef plopped down onto a chair with a slight frown.

"Why do they always take so long to get back?" whined Josef. Naruto spat out his Pepsi into Josef's hair, glaring at him, wiping up the soda that had spilled out of his mouth.

"This is the first time that they've left us alone since we've left! They'll be back-" Naruto paused in the middle of the sentence, his ears twitching slightly, listening for any sounds that might alert them of their return. "Now." At that precious moment, Sasuke appeared from seemingly no where and jumped onto Naruto's back, causing both himself and Naruto toppled over and into the dirt road below them.

"Hey, lover-boy!" Sasuke purred into the fox ears that he had come to love. Naruto twitched and Josef covered his mouth to stifle the laughter that had bubbled up. Kakashi didn't bother to try and cover it. He just laughed openly, and laughed, and laughed. Gaara appeared and walked up from behind a building and stared at them. His eyes grew much larger than they normally were as he took in the scene in front of him. Naruto could only imagine at the picture it made, coughing and glancing around nervously.

"Gaara, please... Never again give Sasuke sugar. He gets like this. OW!!!!" Naruto whined as Sasuke bit down on Naruto's ear, nibbling slightly. "Jerk." He muttered. Sasuke only smirked.

"I'm bored." Josef whined. Naruto turned pushed Sasuke off him, sending him toppling to the dusty ground, Naruto stood and smirked at him.

"As soon as Nanashi gets back, we'll go find that trio and then you won't be bored." Naruto promised.

An hour later, Nanashi walked by.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Josef yelled, glaring at her. Kakashi smiled, and did his signature one movement wave.

"Remind you of someone, Sasuke?" Sasuke could only grinned.

"Yes. It reminds me of a certain boyfriend of mine…" Naruto huffed and shot him a glare.

"Let's get going! Nanashi, did you find the way there?" Nanashi nodded slowly, still lost in thought about why she was here and not out killing some random person.

"So where is it?" Josef asked cautiously, glancing around.

"Right behind us." Naruto said, smacking his head.

"Oi. Well, we're off. They should be training somewhere over here." Naruto called as he walked over and started looking around.

Suddenly, a tree limb snapped and Naruto jumped back. Several kunai flew out from behind a tree, each pinning themselves somewhere on Naruto's clothing as they forced him to the ground and the points keep him there. Sasuke whipped around to where the weapons had come from and threw a kunai at the tree, but then something strange happened. Naruto started cracking up.

"Naruto? Are you still sane, or did the dirt mess with your brain?" Nanashi asked, somewhat annoyed. 'He always acts like a child! I know something's wrong but-' Her thoughts were cut off as two silhouettes appeared from behind the tree the kunai came from. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly scanned the trees for any other threats.

The first to appear was a young woman with long raven black hair in a ponytail. Kakashi had to remind himself that he had Iruka now. Her clothes – or what was left of them – were now rags. All that was really left was the red tee shirt she'd taken off and wrapped around her in makeshift bandages. **It's one of those huge tee shirts. **Her silver bangs blew into her face, and she had to push them behind her ear.

The second to appear was a boy who looked almost exactly like Naruto, his hair was a fiery red with the same sun kissed blond for streaks, the color of Naruto's hair. It appeared as if he once had a shirt, for there were still some strips sticking to his chest, kept there by sweat. But the small strips were all the remained. The only other clothing that remained were his earthy brown pants, and even they were just barely hanging on his hips, a few rips littered hear an there in their material. His hair having fell out from his hitaite band, blew slightly in front his face. The woman scowled at Naruto.

"Where have you been, you idiot! Kiharu's going to kill me!" She practically screamed. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why is she going to kill you?" He asked, still trying to get the kunai out that were still embedded in the ground.

"Why? WHY!? I'll tell you why! YOU were supposed to be here for a visit FIVE years ago! YEARS!!! Just to warn you, she's not very nice to liars." She said, glaring slightly and crossing her arms. Naruto whimpered as he thought of the possibilities that would happen to him.

"I'm so dead." He continued to whimper, Sasuke growled. (**Oo;;) **A third silhouette came out, but this time, it came down from a tree, not from behind.

The new person was another young woman, and her hair was in a bun, but it was falling out, soft wisps falling around her face. Her clothes weren't in too bad of condition, but they still had some rips and tears. (**Not sure how to put her outfit, just check #10. It has profiles and descriptions.) **Her hair finally fell out, and it revealed that it was VERY long and the very tips were a blood red. The wind blew hair into her eyes, and she glared at nothing. The first young woman whimpered.

"Eh he he… Are you angry?" The second glared at her. "I guess so."

"Uzamaki Naruto, you were supposed to be here five years ago. Did you get lost, after Andra sent you the 3-D map?" The first woman, now identified as Andra, grinned.

"No. I just never left to come here. I missed you, big bro!" After a little reuniting with the man, hugging and a few laughs. (**I've never had to miss someone, unless they were dead, so I have no idea what to do here.) **He turned to Sasuke and his friends.

"Everyone, this is my older brother, NaruNaru! The girl with next to nothing on her body is Andra, and as you may have guessed, this is my baby sister, Kiharu!" Sasuke grinned, looking them each over.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you were the older sibling! If that's true, how come she's more mature than you?" A loud WHACK! continued for several minutes, as Naruto proceeded to beat Sasuke over the head with a fallen tree branch that happen to be conveniently nearby.

**Alright, I'm done for this chappie. I stopped because, after meeting the crazy trio, I have no idea what to do. IDEAS, PEOPLE!!! None from you, damn flamers! If you don't like the fic, don't read the fic! Simple as that! See ya next chappie, or my next one-shot! I have no idea what I'm going to do!**


	14. I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

**The Shadows Overhead**

**Sorry it took so long, everyone. At first, I lost interest. I just wanted to post the two 'sequels', which aren't really sequels. One was a very short one-shot, and the other was _its_ sequel. Then I was busy as hell. I had a huge project that decided if I was going to pass, barely pass, or totally fail ( which I didn't get to do at all! ) and 4 essays due the day after x-mas break! Finally, for a few months, I totally forgot it existed. I wrote it before Spring Break in March, but then it disappeared. Made a second version – nowhere near as good as the original – and then found it again. Then I decided to be smart and put ALL the ideas for fics I had in one giant binder, and then I lost the binder for several months. At the beginning of my summer break, I went to Florida for a chorus trip and got second degree burns there, blisters and all. It hurt too much to even move, so I spent all my time listening to Korn's greatest hits and the Inuyasha soundtrack. Then, I had no time to even go _on_ the computer because of my brother's obsession with Ultima Online. But now I'm updating! Let's get this fic restarted! Sorry for boring you, if you read this! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Thank my beta, Sakura Kuroyo, for nagging at me to update! She's to thank for inspiring me! (Sakura- Praise me. )**

"**blah" – someone saying something**

'**blah' – someone thinking something**

** - scene change**

**((blah)) – me adding something**

Naruto grinned at Kakashi apologetically.

"Sorry I never told you about them." Sasuke glared.

"Why _didn't_ you say anything about them?" The newest trio groaned, knowing his customary answer.

"Because you never asked." Naruto said, with the three chorused him in unison him. Said blond twitched and shot them a small glare, which they all presently ignored.

"Naruto-kun, you are becoming much too predictable!" Andra whined, she noticed NaruNaru staring, and turned to face him, all the while her eyebrow twitching at the events unfolding. "What're you staring at, punk?"

"How do you know him so well? You've never met!" Andra kicked his left thigh. "OW!" NaruNaru cried out and proceeded to hop around, cradling his thigh as if it meant the world.

"Actually, we have met, numb nuts. You were out playing, so you wouldn't know. Plus his letters gave away what type of person he is." Naruto stared at her.

"Well, am I a good person?" Behind him, Gaara was sharpening his shuriken.

"Depends. Are you always noisy?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto pouted.

"Yes he is."

"Can it." Laughing, he didn't register Kiharu's glare until Josef pushed him out of the way of a poison-tipped kunai. "Why're you so pissy today, Ki-chan?" Nanashi rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. You didn't meet up with her a few years ago. Ring a bell, somewhere in that hollow head of yours?" After a solid slap to his face, and Kiharu stomping off, the remaining group looked down at Naruto. Nanashi sat down and poked the twitching form once called Naruto with a stick. "Are you alive down there?"

"Uhhh… yeah, I am. What's up with her? It's not the first time I went back on a promise." Andra patted him on the back.

"This is the first time she's worried: ever. She doesn't know how to react." Kakashi looked up skeptically.

"That's impossible. None of her plans could go 100 perfectly." Andra smiled sadly.

"The curse of the Uzamaki family; good lucks, crappy sense of direction, and impulsiveness."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke ran into the kitchen of Andra's house.

"Naruto! What's--?" Sasuke glared at Naruto's limp form. ((Hehehe…)) NaruNaru lay next to him. ((Sakura- Can I count on over-dramatics coming up?))

"Sasuke! I'm dieing…" Kakashi fell from the ceiling, and Gaara threw his book – How to Properly Skin a Fox Alive – at him. Nanashi walked into the room from the front door and once again stared at them. ((Of course... Dieing... Really... Let Gaara at him, THEN he will die. Snicker))

"Andra, Kiharu, the boys are dead!" She yelled. Cheers could be heard from the room two floors above them. Nanashi looked at the boys on the floor and smirked. "I thing they're sad."

"We're not dead! We're hungry!" The boys glared at each other. "Stop doing that!" Upstairs, screams erupted with a very large 'BOOM!'. ((Sakura- Hungry constitutes as dead now? ... KIHARU I AM DEAD!))

"RA DAMN ZOMBIES!" Andra screamed.

"DIE, ASSHOLES!" Kiharu laughed maniacally. Moans and gunshots echoed in the house. A few minutes **((half hour))** later, the girls walked down the stairs. Andra's hair was standing on end and her eyes were dilated. Kiharu's hair looked like she jumped into a pool plugged into a socket. It was electrified, but she didn't notice. She was too busy carrying a GameCube controller like it was a bazooka. Everyone stared, wondering the same thing. 'What's the fastest way outta here?' Nanashi was the first to speak.

"What in the…?" Kiharu looked up, grinning insanely.

"I beat Resident Evil 4…" ((Sakura- Lucky her. TT ... Of course it owns to the fact I have a PS2... Not a GC...))

**((Just having a little fun!))**

**Later that night**

Naruto looked in all of Andra's cabinet's but couldn't find any ramen. Or anything else for that matter, except for an empty ramen packet from fifteen years ago.

"Andra! You don't have anything to eat!"

"I know." Naruto jumped.

"When'd you get there?"

"Been here for a while. The reason we don't have anything to eat is because we usually stay here maybe a week every six months."

"What the hell do you eat around here!" As if on cue, Nanashi walked in with two bags of groceries in her arms; NaruNaru following her. Andra glared daggers.

"You got ramen again, didn't you?" NaruNaru grinned sheepishly.

"I. uh. Also gave Kiharu… um …. Ten boxes of chocolate pocky." **(Yummm…) **Naruto blinked.

"What does that do?" Gaara chose that moment to walk down the stairs, reading a novel he had found in the library. ((Sakura- Gaara... Reads? Aw, how cute))

"She stores up a lot of energy, then BANG! She releases it all into a giant blast. Josef raised an eyebrow.

"Like a fart?" Andra punched him.

"No," she ground out, " Like a blast with enough destructive force to roast us. It's a result of her training regimen. Kick-ass strength and agility, crappy chakra control." Kakashi sighed.

"Poor Uzamaki brats." He suddenly felt as though his head was on fire.

"We're all in here, you stupid perverted monkey face." Kakashi slowly backed away from the evil glares.

"Whoops! Slipped my mind. What's for dinner?" Nanashi grimaced.

"Only about 20 pounds of ramen and pocky for the next week. Nightly." Gaara slowly turned around and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

_**MIDNIGHT**_

Naruto looked around the house for Sasuke, but his lover was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke! Where are you, dumbass!" A few knocks outside the house alerted him to the general whereabouts of the missing shinobi. Opening the door, all Naruto saw was rocks scattered around. Walking to the edge of the property, Naruto turned and looked at the house they were currently staying at.

Rising to five stories tall, the house was one of the oldest in the village. The pale blue outside gave the building a glow that hid the dark walls of the inside. Naruto had only seen a few rooms, but the main theme was the color: black. When one thought of a living room, they thought of paintings of the family and comfortable couches. Instead, this living room had pappazon chairs with black cushions. Replacing the paintings were katanas, kunai, shuriken, and limitless other weapons.

Looking around the house, Naruto could see the faint outline of Sasuke on the roof, holding an arm in the air. Jumping up to join him, Naruto observed the differences in his lover.

The years hadn't done much to Sasuke. The only major difference was the length of his hair, which reached the small of his back. He was sure it was to keep his curse seal hidden from view.

"Why were you looking for me? Naruto?" Said blond snapped out of his daze to see Sasuke standing close to him.

"Sorry, just thinking…" He trailed off.

"Don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself." Sasuke teased. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and molded his body to Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

"Shut up," Naruto pouted. Sasuke nuzzled his hair and his hands slowly crept up Naruto's shirt. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"When was the last time we slept together?"

"Just last night, why?"

"No, I mean _really_ slept together."

"Oh…. The last time was the morning you left, more than ten years ago." Naruto backed up and looked into Sasukes' eyes. They stared into each others eyes for several minutes before one of the men spoke.

"Can we tonight?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke gently kissed him.

"Of course…"

**There's a lemon first thing next chapter, so you can't say I didn't warn you! I know SOOOOOOOOOOO many people want to flame me to hell for not updating, so go ahead. If I actually get a review, I'll throw a party for them. Seriously. I'm also glad my beta didn't abandon me, after all these months! (Sakura- You are lucky my internet got working again,)**

**(Sakura, if you want to, add a beta's note from now on somewhere in the chappies! I insist! You can bitch and complain about me, and I won't delete it! It'll be fun to see the responses if people read them!) (Sakura- Sweetness This will be so much fin. XD )**


	15. Prelude to a Battle

**Whooooooooo... it's been a while! XD Well, my only excuses are school, laziness, and my new laptop, which isn't so new at this point since I got it at Christmas, which I've been putzing around with. Sadly, I don't have Microsoft Word on it, but hopefully OpenOffice will work too. **

**My writing style has probably changed, but I wouldn't know since I haven't written ANYTHING since the last time I updated. Well, I don't really have any inspiration here, but I don't want my beta to hunt me down and kill me. -; So I'm updating! W00T! XD**

**Also, if you want the lemon, which I'm not willing to post here because I don't really want to be banned from this site, I'm going to post it on my site! If you want the URL e-mail me with the subject "GIMME YOUR SITE!". I'm pretty sure I'll know what you mean. -;**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, anyone under the age of 16 wouldn't be allowed to watch it. Oh wait... I wouldn't be allowed to watch it! XD Oh well.**

**Warnings: Prolly blood, swearing(OF COURSE! XD), and just plain yaoi/shounen-ai/whatever.**

**This chapter will be a filler thing for what I want to put for the next chapter. This one is just going to be telling everyone where the characters are. If I forget anyone, meh. Tell me what you think!**

**EDIT: August 12, 2006 – As of now, this chapter is unbetaed, so anything that's wrong with it is solely my fault. The reason it's unbetaed? My first beta, Sakura Kuroyo, disappeared somewhere. My second beta, my illegally legal sister, Andra, moved recently, and never really got back to me about it. So... READ DAMN YOU!**

Naruto woke up and stared up at Sasuke, who was still asleep. Naruto admired his long hair and the fact he could still sleep without looking like he was ready to jump up and kill people. He sat up and continued watching Sasuke sleep, just taking the time to look, knowing he might not get another chance like this again. He ignored the sounds of Kiharu throwing kunai at NaruNaru in the room above them. When he saw Sasuke's eyes opening, Naruto smiled.

"Morning..." Sasuke smiled softly up at Naruto.

"I've missed this." Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto over to him, inhaling the familiar scent.

"Me too... should we go get breakfast now?" Sasuke nodded and picked Naruto up, bringing him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he made omelette's and toast for everyone. Kiharu and Andra quietly walked into the room, knowing that someone had bothered to make food. Nanashi wandered into the kitchen from the living room, a book in her hands.

"Oi, where's Gaara?" NaruNaru asked around his mouthful of food. Naruto sighed as Kiharu threw a fork at the eldest triplet.

"He said that he didn't want to be polluted by your stupidity, so he ate earlier. He's out training now." Kiharu answered.

"Oh..."

As Naruto began to eat, an explosion was heard from outside.

"Aww... I didn't even get to finish Sasuke's breakfast!" Naruto pouted, already heading outside. Reaching the open door, Naruto's jaw dropped at the devastation he saw. Looking around, he saw acres of trees and land destroyed, and parts of the house destroyed. Hearing Josef yell something, Naruto turned around to see four shinobi in pure black jumping away. Naruto growled and leapt after them, leaving the others behind.

Sasuke's morning had started out great, but it dwindled to shit when the attack occurred. As he surveyed the damage, he barely caught Naruto take chase after something and, cursing under his breath, he ordered for Andra, Kiharu and Nanashi to stay behind. Hearing loud protests, he used a jutsu to keep the three women in place and sped off after Naruto, inwardly praying that he could catch up to and calm his lover.

Kiharu glared after Sasuke and Naruto, but didn't have time to complain as she saw many dozens of shinobi appear. Staring coldly at her opponents, she fell into a trance and focused only on them. In the back of her mind, she registered NaruNaru using a jutsu he'd created the other day to swallow at least five shinobi in an earth ball the compiled unto itself, crushing its contents and Nanashi swiftly cutting down her opponents. Kiharu pulled out her katanas and tensed, ready to test herself.

Andra's eyes widened at the sheer amount of chakra she sensed in the large group before she stiffened her resolve and prepared herself for any number of attacks, dodging a stray attack from an opponent NaruNaru was fighting and snapping his neck, instantly killing him. Shooting NaruNaru a quick smirk, she turned back to her own group and throwing a kunai into someone's throat before jumping backwards. She risked a glance at her house, and smiled when she saw Gaara coming out, his eyes cold.

'Sasuke, Naruto, I wish you all the luck I have...'

Gaara surveyed the grounds and quickly deduced that each person had at least 100 opponents easy. He stalked up behind Josef, who was struggling with 8 shinobi using jutsus on him, and decimated half of the attackers by suffocating them with stray grains of sand in the air shooting into their windpipes. Ignoring Josef's smile of gratitude, he jumped behind Nanashi and smirked.

"You seem to be having as much fun as Kiharu is." he stated, gesturing to Kiharu's rampage, bodies flying in the air from strategic attacks that caused an enormous amount of damage with little energy.

"As do you." Nanashi smirked back.

Kakashi's day had started out fine when he awoke at 3 am, so he decided to go train for hours on end to hone his skills. Looking at the battle before him, Kakashi decided that his early morning training had been for naught, seeing as he could've gotten the same amount of exercise in this battle alone.

'Iruka, wish me luck. This is going to take a lot out of me...'

**Well, that's it for this chapter. If you want me to update, I'll need at least five reviews. I want to make sure that there are people still reading this. Also, I find it ridiculous that this fanfiction – at this time – has 1067 hits and yet only 36 reviews. See ya people later! Now to do my damned final... -grumbles-**


End file.
